Leo Valdez: Mission Impossible
by One With The Fandoms
Summary: Leo is sent on one of the hardest tasks by the other campers: To retrieve the camp's Nutella and get out alive. This really is Mission Impossible for the Greeks. Can Leo save the day? One-shot


**This is just a cute one-shot of Leo, and his mission to retrieve the camp's Nutella jar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Leo walked through the woods nervously. Today, he had completed one of the most successful missions known in the Greek Camp; he had stolen _the _camp's Nutella jar. This was no ordinary jar of Nutella. No, this jar weighed a ton. Literally. It was huge! Even the Stolls couldn't steal this baby.

Leo spent hour after hour of careful planning in bunker nine with his siblings (when he wasn't working on the Argo) planning how to achieve this almost impossible accomplishment. Leo was going down in history for stealing it.

At exactly 5 o'clock in the morning, Leo and Buford waited outside the kitchen. Leo was dressed in black spy gear that the Aphrodite Cabin made especially for him. The whole camp was in on this mission, and it was important for Leo to fulfill it, otherwise his reputation would be ruined.

Buford was painted black, and Leo pulled his spy goggles out of his tool bag. He observed the area and waited until the harpy who was on duty finished her shift.

Leo grinned wickedly as the harpy left the camp kitchen. Him and Buford crept forward, humming the Mission Impossible theme song and entered the kitchen. They had exactly 4:53 minutes to get the Nutella jar and escape. From planing beforehand, they knew where the jar was. That wasn't the problem, if it was, the jar would have been stolen weeks ago. The problem was the weight. It was too heavy for anyone but Percy Jackson (since he had the curse of Achilles) to lift. But there was no Nutella in camp when Percy was there. It was only two months ago that Chiron decided that we deserved a treat, thus came Nutella.

This was Mission Impossible for the campers. To steal the Nutella.

Leo motioned for Buford to stay by the door, dropped to the ground and wiggled toward the cupboard in the corner. He knew Chiron had installed cameras in the kitchen, to make sure demigods weren't messing or doing things they shouldn't do when they're on kitchen duty. The only way to avoid being seen by them was taking cover by the island in the middle of the kitchen and disabling the cameras.

Leo came up straightened up at camera one's blindside. The cameras were positioned in a way they were focused on two different places, but none of them could see Leo as opened up the panel on the side of the camera and snipped the red wire.

The camera died, and Leo let out a deep breath. One down, two to go.

After disabling the first camera, the other two were easy. Leo checked his watch and swore. They only had 2:47 minutes until the next harpy came for her next shift.

Leo beckoned Buford, who was waiting patiently by the door, and made his way to the cupboard in the corner.

He opened the door, and saw it. The huge jar that was as tall as Leo's feet to his waist. Leo didn't know where they got a Nutella jar that big enough, but he didn't waist time pondering it.

He took out an car jack made out of celestial bronze and a shovel from Buford's size enhanced drawers.

Thanks to his new muscle, Buford's help and that the jar was half empty, it only took a half a minute for Leo to lift the side of the jar enough so it would fit under the car jack. Then Leo tipped the jar gently on its side. Still humming the Mission Impossible tune, he and Buford rolled the jar out the kitchen.

Finally, Leo managed to get the jar to the edge of the forest. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he checked the time.

He had made it 0:17 minutes to spare.

After a small victory dance and a few _yeah baby!_'s, Leo rolled the jar as fast as he could on the uneven path to Bunker 9. He lit his hair on fire so that he could see where he was going, and have his hands free. He sure wished Festus was here. They'd be able to get this Nutella to the Bunker in no time. But sadly, Festus was still a head.

46:23 minutes later, Leo made it to Bunker 9. He rolled the Nutella over to a corner and put a barrel over the jar, so if Chiron were to go looking for it, he wouldn't find it immediately.

Leo then collapsed from exhaustion on his sleeping bag. It wasn't unusual for Leo to sleep over in Bunker 9 while finishing the Argo II, so he had a spare sleeping bag on the ship.

Later, at 7, Leo was awoken when Travis Stoll poured a bucket of water on his head. Spluttering, Leo glared at the campers waiting. He sighed tiredly, before showing them their beloved Nutella and where it was hidden.

Everyone cheered and hugged Leo (some of the Aphrodite girls even _kissed _his cheek). They opened the jar excitedly. Everybody turned to Leo expectantly. Leo felt uncomfortable, and asked why they were staring at him.

_Where are the spoons? _they asked. _Please tell me you didn't forget the spoons._

But of course, Leo forgot the spoons. No one was going to dunk their hands in the Nutella. They had to share that for Gods sake!

Almost instantly, everyone's love for Leo turned into hate as they started pelting him with stones and yelling at him to go get the spoons.

So this is where we started. The great Leo Valdez sent on a suicide mission. He picks up the speed as he get's closer to the camp. Hopefully Chiron or the harpies haven't noticed the Nutella's disappearance yet.

Leo comes up with a flawless plan once he see's the new camper sitting near the kitchen, reading a book. He picks up a stone, and throws it through a window at the harpy inside the kitchen. Almost immediately, the harpy screams with rage and pain and slams open the door of the kitchen. She glares at Leo, who innocently shrugs and points at the new camper.

Luckily, the new camper saw the angry harpy rushing at him, and had the sense to run.

Leo chuckled to himself and walked non-nonchalantly into the kitchen. He opens the drawer that held the cutlery, and empty the whole contents into his tool bag.

Happy with himself, Leo turns and hit's against a brick wall. Well, what felt like a brick wall. Leo groans, rubs his head and stares up at the towering form of a centaur.

Chiron smiles apologetically, and gestures to the pile of plates that the harpy hadn't finished. Leo hangs his head in shame, picks himself up and grabs the lava spray gun.

Leo spends the rest of the week cleaning dishes with dangerous liquids while the rest of the camp enjoy the sweet chocolaty substance that is known as Nutella.

The End.


End file.
